Post episode 215 Booked Solid
by whomii2
Summary: 5 scenes that might have happened in the Penthouse (but probably didnt)


**SCENE 1. **

John frowned slightly as he surveyed the contents of the minibar. "Mini" was certainly accurate. No wonder that reporter had plowed through so many charges - it would take several small bottles to fill one glass. He removed a pair of bottles and handed one to Zoe, shrugging apologetically. After swigging down her small drink she smiled and commented "Good things come in small packages." John laughed and said "You should tell that to Harold sometime."

She took John's advice when she said her farewell to Harold on her way out the next morning. He gave her one of his rare broad smiles as well as a complementary deluxe package to the in-hotel spa. She thought fondly that this hotel was swiftly becoming her favorite.

**SCENE 2. **

John gave the maids a rather generous tip the next morning as he and Zoe left, sheepishly apologizing for the mess they had left behind. The maids smirked knowingly at each other as they surveyed the disheveled bedroom. Never would they have suspected that the wreckage was due to a  
knock-down, drag-out tussle over control of the remote. Seems both John and Zoe were rather fanatical about their late night viewing and wanted to take full advantage of the big screen TV.

**SCENE 3. **

John was a bit disappointed when Zoe had to turn down his invitation, but he wasn't going to let the luxurious facilities go to waste. The large Jacuzzi tub and ample supply of fluffy towels would make washing Bear much easier than in the library. The dog would benefit from a little pampering.

**SCENE 4. **

Fusco was in a grumpy mood when he went to meet Reese at the hotel to update him. His mood only worsened when he discovered how Reese had spent his time. Seems Wonder Boy had been entertaining a beautiful woman in a luxury hotel penthouse, while Fusco had been swamped writing reports. Rather carefully written reports detailing Fusco's dealings with international hitmen and their suspicious luggage. At least vice was filling out the reports on the call girl situation. The one good thing about the splash Reese inevitably made was that the flamboyant details drew attention away from smaller ones (such as what Fusco was doing at the hotel in the first place).

Reese smirked at Fusco's complaints about his paperwork, and offered him some nuts from the minibar. "What, you have to rub it in I work for peanuts?" (which isn't to say he turned down the nuts. They were without doubt the most expensive nuts he would ever get his hands on). Lionel's mood improved after he ran into the Boss Man on his way out. Seems Glasses was keen on improving the quality of his new hotel's restaurant, and seemed eager to have Fusco act as taste tester and critic. A month of free steak dinners at an upscale restaurant was nothing to sneeze at. He wondered if Rhonda was willing to give another date a try? This place would help make a better impression than their last date. So long as the dangerous duo didn't interrupt again with another mission…

**SCENE 5. **

Finch's follow up meeting with Mira had gone rather well. He knew he had made a good choice in having her look after his new acquisition. (if only Nathan were still here, the two of them could have had such fun running the hotel. John had been tolerant of Harold's babbling enthusiasm, but he really had little interest in the place now that the number was safe. Use of a room was the only thing that captured his interest).

Harold was surprised and a little concerned to learn that while Miss Morgan had left some time ago, John had yet to check out of the penthouse. He had seemed fine, but could his activities have been more taxing than he let on? Could he have injured himself somehow? It took very little persuasion on Finch's part to convince Mira to let him into the suite for a quick check. She was a little hesitant when they encountered the Do Not Disturb sign on the door, but Finch would hardly let a little thing like that get in his way. (Harold had a bit of a problem respecting boundaries and people's privacy)

The two of them entered the room and stopped dead in their tracks.

Mira would have considered herself pretty jaded after what she had encountered while cleaning rooms in the hotel. Harold had observed quite a lot with his passion for surveillance and his time working the numbers.

But somehow neither were prepared for what they encountered.

Reese had gone through a lot recently. Zoe had helped him relieve some of his tension. He thought he could wind down and reduce a bit more of his stress with some yoga; as he had missed his class during his stint in prison and the subsequent kidnapping. Since he had no workout clothes available, John had decided to do his yoga au naturale. Both Finch and Mira flushed deep crimson when confronted with a naked John moving smoothly through a number of convoluted yoga poses. Not looking at each other, they slowly and silently backed out of the room.

Time to retreat to the bar for a stiff drink (or two).


End file.
